moderational_warfare_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Attack on Harvest (Clan Crisis)
The Attack on Harvest also known as The Fall of Phoenix Haven was the first engagement of the Clan Crisis, in which Tanya Bladedancer's main server map Harvest was attacked by the RagingSun6989's clan Shadow Ocean, on June 2nd, 2017. The sudden hostilities against Tanya Bladedancer's main clan members the Blades of the Phoenix, would further horrify the young female gamer to the point that she went over to Aeons Windspear for answers. Tanya Bladedancer following this attack eventually got over the horrors of this event and eventually sought payback against RagingSun6989 for this act of aggression against her newly established clan, and declared war on Shadow Ocean 2 days later, where she led a group of new recruits in attacks against Shadow Ocean's vehicle Foundry on Forge World on the game Halo Reach. ''Prior to the Events Before the initial attack on Phoenix Haven, RagingSun6989 alongside his clan Shadow Ocean were at the time establishing new recruits and modded equipment which at this particular rate allowed vehicles from other Halo games to jump to other Halo games without the use of coding. By this time Tanya Bladedancer was attempting to expand her clan, the Blades of the Phoenix, by gathering newer recruits, to which by June 2nd, 2017. Hours before the sudden Invasion from Shadow Ocean, she possessed almost 30 players on the map, which had expanded under the supervision of Aeons Windspear's peacekeeper clan, the White Sky Riders. After countless times of trying to get in contact with RagingSun6989 through either message or party invites, in an attempt for her to show him her first chances of acting as a leader to other Xbox Live players, Tanya Bladednacer was never successful in reaching him, for reasons unknown she along with Aeons Windspear had been blocked and thrown out of his friends list without any reason whats so ever. Tanya Bladedancer then proceeded to move on with her first clan purposes by teaching them how to have fun and not fight with one another, unknown to them that 2 minutes into this training Shadow Ocean had entered the map with a clan strength of over 50 players and 4 Wraiths, from Halo 3's map server Sandbox. 'Battle' 'Wraith Bombardment' After getting most of his teams, into position with the use of two sniper teams of four, code named Pacific and Atlantic Teams, on the high grounds with the use of Camaflogue, along with the other 42 Shadow Ocean clan members standing by on the ground close to the Wraiths with the use of unlimited camaflogue armor abilities, RagingSun6989 ordered the wraith's to begin the bombardment of the Harvest map, by having all four wraith's fire at the same time, then one at a time. The first four plasma morters crashed onto the interior of the map killing several of Tanya Bladednacer's new recruits and sending everyone else into a panic, despite this Tanya Bladedancer would be shocked on how there was a Mortar bombardment of her map, as Wraiths and Scorpions are no longer eligible for the Halo 4 map Harvest. The Wraiths fired non stop, without ever being discovered due to the intense panic that was gripped all around Phoenix Haven, where Tanya Bladedancer then quickly ordered every one of her clan members to take positions inside the structures in order to survive the bombardment, however this was overlooked by RagingSun6989 in the background, and he ordered Teams Atlantic and Pacific to open fire on the Phoenix clan members as they attempted to escape inside the buildings, while at the same time picking a few off himself. After almost 14-15 sniper kills, the Wraiths were then ordered by RagingSun6989 to cease fire, in hopes of getting the other clan members out of hiding. The plan worked as after about a half hour, about 15 Phoenix clan members came out, and after they declared it to be safe, RagingSun6989 ordered uploaded the devastation upgrade into his Xbox Council and it showered into the four Wraiths where he then ordered them to destroy the Forge structures. All four Wraiths fired again and destroyed every structure on the Map Harvest preventing anyone else from escaping inside. After witnessing this Tanya Bladedancer quickly orders her clan to the high grounds and into Ambush locations. RagingSun6989 then gave word for the 43 players on the ground waiting by the Wraith's to attack. 'Fall of Phoenix Haven' 'Cliff Head Established' With the use of Jetpacks, all 43 players on the ground leaped from the bottom of the background canyon Invading the map and shooting the first 4 players they spotted, eventually sparking a huge fire fight between Shadow Ocean and the Blades of the Phoenix. During the course of trying to establish a Spawn zone on the nearby cliffs, Shadow Ocean is pinned down at first, for the first 4 minutes until the Wraith's fired again and began to destroy Phoenix members located in the ruins of the once harvest structures, the beach head on the cliff was then established when too many SO members began to invade, eventually forcing the Blades of Phoenix into panic and racing back down into the map. Despite this, many of the Blades of Phoenix armed with Light rifles continued to shoot at Shadow Ocean as they were attempting to spawn in a teleporter, one that would allow the Wraith's access into the map, despite managing to destroy at least 3 Oracle Forge players, Shadow Ocean was able to hold their ground and establish the Teleporters, where not long after the war entered all around the map. 'Harvest Sweep' As the Invasion entered the map, Tanya Bladedancer tried her best to organize a desperate defense from the Invading clan, but panic all over her ranks and players being younger then she was proved to be impossible, from outside the map, the 4 Wraith's eventually entered the map through the teleporter and made matters worse for the Blades of the Phoenix, as the clan at this time had anti Tank weaponry accept for Railguns, whom unfortunately these players were killed while Shadow Ocean was attempting to establish the cliff head. Panic got so out of control that many of Tanya Bladedancer's recruits immediately quieted the games, while others who stayed to fight were easily outmatched. While fighting off against a Wraith coming her way, Tanya Bladedancer narrowly avoids a plasma mortar, and she runs over to the other side of the map only to see RagingSun6989 enter the map with his old loadout, the Covenant Carbine and sniper rifle. Horrified, Tanya Bladednacer attempted to confront him, but RagingSun6989 shot her with the sniper before she could even say a word. After shooting Tanya Bladedancer, she was immediately kicked from the game, eventually causing most of the Blades of the Phoenix to follow in her way, due to fear of being overrun. 'Phoenix Counterattack' After being thrown out of her own game, a horrified Tanya Bladedancer attempted to invite all her clan members back into the same party back on Halo 4's custom games menu, in order to try and counter attack against Shadow Ocean, she had attempted as well to get contact with RagingSun6989 in order to confront him for this invasion, but she was never successful. About 20 minutes after gathering all of her Clan members again, The Blades of the Phoenix reentered Harvest and attacked Shadow Ocean, in an attempt to reclaim the map, the attack failed due to RagingSun6989 knowing about this tactic and Shadow Ocean's defenses being almost too strong. After once again losing almost 15 of her clan members, Tanya Bladedancer raged quit, and her along with the Blades of the Phoenix, abandoned the Phoenix Haven. Moments after this tragic and shocking event, both an angry and horrified Tanya Bladedancer sent a Xbox live message to Aeons Windspear describing the attack and how RagingSun6989 had just initially Invaded her, and through her out of her own map, that she worked 20 days to build herself in April. Aftermath Immediately after the Attack on Harvest, the event went world wide all over the news, where it was questioned by most Xbox Live Gamers if the Seven Sages really were heros. Tanya Bladedancer after the attack became enraged for RagingSun6989's invasion against one of her maps, that the very vengeful pregnant girl drove 10 miles to a gamestop bought Halo Reach, and with her clan attacked Oceanic Industries located in Forge World. Aeon Windspear at the time in the aftermath had no idea how to react to his friend's aggressive attack on his girlfriend, especially when she was just now able to get back on to the Xbox Live server, at times Windspear had attempted to send RagingSun6989 messages but was unable to prevail. Due to this one attack, the Blades of Phoenix, declared a clan war on Shadow Ocean, and with that the Clan Crisis began, on June 3rd, 2017 Trivia'' Category:Post Moderation War Era Category:Clan Crisis Engagements Category:Clan Crisis Era Category:Clan Crisis